


Buttercream

by eternalspacecadet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalspacecadet/pseuds/eternalspacecadet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are partners in their Heath and Food Sciences class and their assignment was to make frosting, but Dean can't seem to stop eating it.<br/>(Just some fluff because I'm constantly obsessing over high school AU's and I've worked with so much frosting this year that it had to somehow get involved in my writing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buttercream

                “Dean please, this is a grade. You can’t eat all the frosting.”

                “The only words that you just said that I care about are ‘eat’ and ‘frosting’ so I’ll be doing that.”

                Castiel pressed his lips into a thin line, getting a bit fed up with Dean’s attitude. Sure, they had to taste the frosting that they made for their lab in Heath and Food Sciences, but the teacher never said to engulf the frosting like it was your life source.

                Dean wasn’t even being sanitary about it! He was just sticking his finger in the bowl, and sucking it off his fingers. Taking long sucks, his lips perfectly pursed around his finger, slowly pulling it out of his mouth and letting it drag across his lower lip and wow did someone leave an oven on because it’s getting uncomfortably hot. Castiel realized he was staring and quickly averted his eyes, his throat and pants already feeling a bit too tight.

                Dean, who seemed oblivious to Castiel’s small fit, was enthused to hear the bell ring before the teacher made it to their station. They were then instructed to clean up, and wrap up their frosting for tomorrow. Dean decided to take this as an opportunity to skip his next class, finish off the frosting, and steal some from another group’s and put it in their bowl. The rest of the class left, and Castiel was about to until he noticed Dean still eating.

                “Dean, what are you doing? We were instructed to-“

                “Yeah yeah I know, but does it matter? Might as well eat this while it’s fresh.” Dean said with a smirk, plunging his finger back into the bowl as Cas sighed audibly.

                “And besides,” Dean continued, “did you even try any of this?”

                “No, but I’m not sure I want to since it’s filled with your saliva.” Cas said blatantly, still feeling a small lump in his throat and warmth on his cheeks.

                “Oh come on! You’ve had someone else’s saliva in your mouth before, and I haven’t eaten from this side.” Dean raised his eyebrows up and down over his mesmerizing green eyes, leading Cas towards sugary temptation. His next class was lunch, so it’s not like he’d be late if he stayed a little longer to sample this.

                Cas walked over and looked Dean straight in eye as he slowly put his hand in the bowl, scooping up the soft buttercream on his index finger. Dean nodded encouragingly, his freckles dancing on the bridge of his nose. Cas lifted the finger to his mouth and well, he really couldn’t help the small moan that escaped his lips. The frosting was smooth and fluffy, the flavors of the powdered sugar, vanilla, and butter prominently displaying their attraction, being sweet enough to give his grand-kids a toothache.

                Dean couldn’t move his eyes from Cas, because that boy had never looked so damn hot in his life. It was practically pornographic, the way he groaned and licked at his finger, and Dean was well acquainted with all things pornographic. Eyes closed, pink tongue lightly going across his lips, and a smudge of frosting on his chin. Dammit did the frosting have to be white? This was getting to be too much for Dean as Castiel opened his eyes, his pupils dilating to the light change.  He then noticed Dean, his eyes dark and hungry and suggestive beyond reason. He began to blush again and looked down to the bowl Dean was still holding.

                “I can see why you kept eating that, it’s really good.”

                “Yeah.” Dean muttered, his voice raspier than usual, slightly embarrassing for him but hot as all get out for Cas.

                Cas decided to seize this awkwardly erotic moment and place more frosting on his finger, bringing it up to Dean’s face with a knowing smirk.

                “Would you like some more?” Cas asked, making his voice as low as he could, feeling a bit silly until he saw how it affected Dean. He looked so flustered, his tongue darting out over his lips, locking eyes with Cas.

                He kept their eyes focused as he moved slowly towards the other boy’s finger, his lips gently closing around it and eyes only shutting once he began sucking the frosting off. He pulled back, yet grabbed Castiel’s wrist and secured it, then licked up the length of his finger. Cas shuddered and gulped, just about ready to take this to the next step.

                “Dean-“ Cas breathed out before he found Dean’s hands off the frosting bowl and on his hips, lifting him up and setting him on the counter top. Cas grabbed the sides of Dean’s face and then in a flash their lips were together, the sweet taste of buttercream mixing with their lips and tongues.

                The two spent the rest of the lunch period eating frosting off each other’s fingers and kissing it off each other’s lips, deciding to steal some of Gabriel and Sam’s frosting for their grade.  


End file.
